Horror of love
by Charisma6
Summary: Tiré de l'un de mes rêves, voici une petite histoire sur l'horreur de l'amour dans le contexte féérique de la Belle aux bois dormant ;)


Auteur: Charisma6  
  
Titre: Horror of love  
  
Résumé: Et si jamais Aurore ne s'était pas réveillé de son baiser enchanté?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi j'ai écrit cette histoire.. Cela fait exactement 1 mois que toutes les nuits je fais ce rêve sur La Belle aux Bois Dormant, alors il doit bien signifier quelque chose. Il m'obsède tellement que j'ai voulu l'écrire... Si vous pouviez m'envoyer des reviews poir me dire ce que vous en pensez ce serait sympa ;)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lorsqu'il s'assit auprès du corps ensommeillé de la jeune femme, il crut que son sang se glacait dans ses veines. Ses paupières reflétaient une teinte vermeille et une nostalgie d'automne, un hiver si précoce qu'il en était poétique dans le moindre souffle de vent. Sa bouche rouge lui renvoyait l'éclat d'une rose flétrie, tel un miroir narcissique de vérité pure, et des cheveux si blonds que les étoiles en seraient mortes d'effroi de voir tant de beauté. Une poésie si belle qu'elle en était douloureuse... Sa robe de satin bleu l'enveloppait comme une poupée de chiffon, et d'un simple soupir il avait la sensation qu'elle se briserait en poussière d'humanité. La courrone ornait fièrement sa tête, et héroïque jusque dans la mort, elle affichait le sourire des guerriers condamnés. C'était un théâtre... Une représentation maladive de la pureté dans toute sa magnifiscence, une forêt de l'âme, un genre diabolique de déesse bénite. Psychanalyse de la bête : la beauté est-elle si cruelle qu'elle vous tue ou vous éblouit-elle d'horreur absolue? Tremblant devant tant de perfection immonde, il se pencha à ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour un tel monstre empli de lumière.  
  
Il attendit un signe, une main qui se lève, des yeux bleus qui s'ouvrent, une rose rouge sang qui bouge entre les doigts, un simple murmure.  
  
Elle ne bougea pas. Son feu de glace ne s'embrasa pas, son visage resta sans expression, comme figé dans une éternité pourtant si evanescente. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, se piquant aux épines de la rose qu'elle tenait sur sa poitrine. Pas un souffle ne vint trouvler la représentation monstrueuse et pourtant si délicate qui se présentait sous ses yeux, une jeune princesse endormie à jamais. Pourquoi lui inspirait-elle tant de douleur, pourquoi son âme s'engouffriait-elle au loin lorsqu'il la sentait respirer? Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu, il s'était embrasé d'une passion ardente pour cet ange déchu.  
  
Mais du baiser enchanté, rien ne s'emporta au jardin d'Eden. Aurore resta si immobile et froide qu'une statue de pierre n'aurait pû être si magnifique à côté d'elle. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, Philippe laissa couler ses larmes. Ainsi donc, plus jamais elle ne sortirai de son agonie, il n'était pas le prince qui ferait de l'horreur une véritable histoire d'amour.  
  
"Ne pleurez pas mon prince..."  
  
Relevant son visage, il aperçut vêtue de noire et toujours si terrifiante le démon qu'il avait vaincu pour l'amour de la princesse. Lui souriant de sa noirceur, Maléfique le toisait de sa splendeur narcissique.  
  
"Je vous ai tué..."  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Je ne suis qu'un fantôme du passé.. Une ombre parmis tant d'ombre sans avenir ni présent... De ma vie, il ne reste qu'un nuage mort et quelques désirs cachés. Mais je ne ressens plus rien.... Ni l'amour, ni la haine qui me possédait depuis la création du monde... Juste un peu de poésie, comme l'amour n'est-ce pas Philippe?"  
  
Il ferma les yeux un instant.  
  
"Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire... Elle ne se réveillera pas. J'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes et la mort est toujours dans son corps. Ne m'aimait-elle donc pas assez pour survivre et m'attendre?"  
  
S'avancant à la fenêtre, elle regarda l'aube se lever.  
  
"Elle vous aime comme une femme peut aimer, avec sa vie et son âme. Elle vous aime plus que l'on ne peut aimer avec blancheur."  
  
Ne comprenant pas, il trembla.  
  
"Si elle m'aime comme vous le dîtes, pourquoi ne se réveille t-elle pas alors?"  
  
Maléfique s'accouda à la fenêtre, toujours fascinée par le soleil qui se levait peu à peu.  
  
"Parce que les histoires d'amour n'existent pas."  
  
Il serra la main d'Aurore contre la sienne et versa une larme. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout cela, juste pour le tuer un peu plus?  
  
"L'amour... La damnation des mortels. Quelle diabolique rose n'est-ce pas Philippe? L'amour n'est qu'une chimère... Ce sentiment n'existe pas dans les coeurs. Il n'est qu'un rêve que l'on croit accessible et qui vous brûle en cendres. La haine, la passion, le désespoir, lé désir me direz-vous? Oui, bien sûr ils existent... Mais le véritable amour lui, n'a rien de réel. Vous aurez beau l'embrasser, elle ne se réveillera jamais. L'amour tel qu'au théâtre est inexistant, l'amour que vous croyez éprouver n'est qu'une fantasme evanescent."  
  
Sentant la colère le hanter, le prince se mordit les lèvres.  
  
"Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? Je l'aime à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer et elle aussi m'aime, vous l'avez dit vous-même."  
  
Elle ricana faiblement.  
  
"Oui elle vous aime Philippe, autant qu'une femme peut aimer.. Et vous aussi, vous croyez l'aimer. Ce que vous éprouvez n'est qu'un vulgaire reflet de l'image idyllique que l'on donne aux enfants. Eprouvez-vous de la colère car elle ne se réveille pas? Eprouvez-vous du désir pour ses lèvres? Vous êtes aussi endormi pour l'éternité... Sans aucun retour, vous périrez ensemble. La réalité mon prince, c'est que derrière la poésie, le théâtre, l'âme et le masque, il n'y a que la vérité nue et sanglante dans une innocence bafouée. Ce sentiment auquel on donne le nom d'amour n'est rien qu'un égoïsme métaphorique et une haine de soi-même. Vous avez devant vous la plus belle preuve qu'il puisse exister, qu'y a t-il de plus touchant qu'une princesse morte devant son preux chevalier?  
  
Elle le fixa intensément.  
  
"Si cela vous touche, alors c'est que l'amour existe n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres noires de la magicienne.  
  
"Antithèse si simple dans l'esprit mon prince... Vous, pleurant sur le corps de votre bien aimé qui ne se réveillera jamais me demandant si vous êtes un exemple de ma théorie. Pour les autres, c'est un amour si beau que jamsi plus on n'en verra de tel. Mais qu'y a t-il derrière le miroir? Pourquoi est-elle endormie? Car cette chimère que vous éprouvez n'est faite que de fierté et de crauté.Elle ne sortira jamais de son sommeil, simplement parce qu'elle est dénuée de pureté... Cet amour dont vous la croyez atteinte n'est qu'un nuage sans existence... Elle ne vous porte dans son coeur qu'avec trop d'égoïsme et de vie. L'amour n'est-il pas juste un peu de poésie? Qu'est la poésie à part quelque chose d'irréel?"  
  
Philippe ne répondit pas. Se penchant vers elle, il caressa ses lèvres rouge sang.  
  
"Elle est belle n'est-ce pas? Et cette beauté ne vous tue t-elle pas donc? Vous avez devant vous une des horreurs de ce que vous appelez l'amour."  
  
"Je ne vous comprends pas..."  
  
"Elle est si magnifique qu'elle vous en effraie. C'est aussi ca l'amour tel que les humains l'éprouvent, des désirs et des haines cachés.... Elle déborde tellement de passion qu'elle en est repoussante. Son égoïsme qu'elle éprouve pour vous la garde intacte dans son sommeil éternel, et elle éblouit de tous les feux de Beltane les ombres de cet pièce. La belle Aurore est un monstre et vous ne le savez que trop n'est-ce pas? Elle est victime comme tous les autres de cet enchantement maudit. La beauté est monstrueuse, cruelle, si laide derrière le masque que plus aucun sentiment ne peut exister. Le résultat de l'amour est ici, un être si mauvais qu'il n'en paraît que plus magnifique. Ainsi, vous croyez tous que l'être que vous chérissez est celui qui éclaire le monde. Mais vous n'êtes que des monstres avec votre faux amour, et ceux que vous croyez aimer ne sont que des immondités traumatisé par un reflet. Oui, un reflet."  
  
Ayant compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il regarda une derrière fois Aurore avec une étrange sensation de désespoir pourtant heureux.  
  
"Les humains éprouvent tant d'enchantement devant l'immondité que ce que vous appelez l'amour en devient un véritable théâtre d'horreur.  
  
"Ou vous étiez-vous rencontrés déjà?" hasarda t-elle.  
  
"Au beau milieu d'un rêve...."  
  
Puis il s'écroula sur son corps.  
  
FIN 


End file.
